Sheffield Story
by dancefan93
Summary: Eve and Jonah find some pictures of Sarah and want to know who she is. When they can't find Fran and Max, Gracie tells them the whole Sheffield story


One day three year old Eve and Jonah were going through their parents things when they came along pictures in the back of their father's closet. They looked through them and found a few of a woman they didn't know. The woman was Sarah. They grabbed the pictures and brought them down to Max.

"Daddy, daddy." Eve called through the house. Gracie heard them and came out of her room.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't home. Can I help with something?" Eve and Jonah held up the pictures. "Oh, you found pictures, let me see." Gracie took the pictures and looked at them. She smiled. Jonah came over and pointed to Sarah.

"Who that?" Gracie smiled.

"Come on, I'm going to tell you a story." Gracie led them into her room and lifted them onto the bed. "Okay, once upon a time, there were two people a man named Maxwell Sheffield and a woman named Sarah Worthington. When they met, they were in love. They were so in love that they decided to get married. Right after they got married, they wanted to have a baby. So they did, they had a little girl named Margret or as they called her Maggie. After that, they had a little boy named Brighton. Then, after that they had a little girl named Grace or as they called her Gracie. Not very long after baby Grace was born, they all went for a walk. They didn't think that it would be that bad, but it was." Gracie stopped to brush the tears from her eyes. Eve and Jonah moved closer to her. "Sarah was walking across the street and a car came rushing down the street and hit her. She was taken to the hospital, but it was too late. Sarah didn't make it, she died." Gracie took a few deep breathes and continued the story. "A few years later, Maxwell decided to hire a nanny to help him with his children. He had his best friend and butler, Niles but he didn't know how to care for children. His business partner, C.C., wasn't much help either. She wanted to send the children away to boarding school. Maxwell didn't want that so he hired a nanny named Fran Fine. After a few years, Maxwell and Fran became friends." Downstairs, Fran and Max came in the door and walked upstairs. They stopped at Gracie's door and listened. "Maxwell made a big mistake and told Fran that he loved her and then he took it back. She never really forgave him. After they came to understanding, Gracie and Fran went to the Middle East and Maxwell came there just to tell Fran that he loved her. This time he didn't take it back. When Maxwell, Fran, and Gracie returned to New York, Maxwell proposed to Fran. She of course said yes. Maxwell kept making mistakes he asked Fran to sign a pre-nump for a piece of paper saying that he still had to keep his money. When Fran said no, Maxwell called off the wedding. After Brighton got hurt, Maxwell came to his senses and said that he still loved her and wanted to marry her. He ripped up the pre-nump and gave her adoption papers. She was to become Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie's mommy."

"But the lady." Eve said.

"Let me finish, Eve. When Sarah's parents found out about this, they were mad. They didn't want Fran to adopt their grandchildren. They tried to stop the adoption, but as always Fran had a plan. She told them that they weren't trying to take their grandchildren away from them, just wanted Fran to be a part of their lives. They agreed and allowed Fran to adopt them. Not even a year after Fran and Maxwell got married, they found out they were going to have a baby. While Fran was pregnant with the babies, she helped Niles get C.C.'s attention. They acted they hated each other but they really loved each other. Fran had the babies when Niles and C.C. got married and it was also Fran and Maxwell's anniversary they were married a year. Fran had two babies do you know what the babies' names were?" Eve and Jonah shook their heads. Gracie put Eve and Jonah in front of her. "They were Jonah Samuel." She tickled Jonah when she said his name. "And Eve Catherine." She did the same to Eve. Both children erupted in laughter. Jonah picked up the picture of Sarah.

"Gracie mommy." Gracie took the picture and smiled.

"Yes, Sarah was my mommy." Max and Fran came through the door.

"She still is, sweetie." Fran said sitting down. "I guess we have two little yentas here, huh Max." Fran asked picking up the twins. Max came over and took Eve.

"Yup, what are we going to do with them?" Eve reached for the picture of Sarah. "What do you have there, Eve?" Max took the picture and smiled. Fran looked over and smiled too.

"Gracie is this the story you were telling them; the whole life story?"

"Yeah, they were looking for you and you weren't home so they asked me and I told them the story." Fran smiled and rubbed Gracie's arm. "That was nice of you. Thank you Gracie."

"Thank you Gracie." The twins said as they got out of their parents' grip and hugged their sister.

Up in heaven, Sarah Sheffield watched and smiled at her husband and daughter.

"I'm so proud of you Gracie, I love you honey." She whispered. Gracie heard her and looked up.

"I love you too mom." Gracie whispered after Fran, Man, and the twins left. She lay on her bed looking at Sarah's picture.


End file.
